Rainville III
Rainville III is a story written by Donald Newton. Plot and Setting Three months after the second murder spree against the Shepard family and their friends, the mastermind behind it all finally reveals himself in a new string of murders against the Rainville survivors. Characters Returning Karen Gillan.jpg|JILL SHEPARD (17): Jill returns as the final girl and main character of the story. She has tried moving on. But she knows that the killings aren't over yet. Things become complicated for her when she learns that she has sister and niece from one of her father's affairs. She will become protective of her niece Spencer. She and Hailey have become sisters when their parents get married. She and Jackson are still together. Geeky Girl.png|GRACE JENNINGS (17): Grace returns and has been promoted to secondary final girl. Since surviving the previous murders, Grace has been getting letters from a mysterious person involved with her forgotten past. It appears that the killer isn't planning on killing her for some reason. But her boyfriend Ronnie and their friends are targets. She still under the care of Clay Jaffrey. CKR.jpg|JOHN SHEPARD (48): John returns as the main origin subject of the story. He and Dawn are getting married and he will become a father to Hailey. But his fatherhood won't end there. He learns that he has an illegitimate daughter named Amanda, who has daughter of her own, making him a grandfather. He will attempt to form a bond with his long lost daughter and granddaughter. But he will also have to protect them as the mastermind Ghostface is hunting for him. Tylerposeyd3k1x7.jpg|JACKSON ECKHART (17): Jackson returns as the final boy of the story and boyfriend of Jill. He continues to assist Jill in finding the mysteries behind the killer's plot against her father. He continues to be a major target of the killer for his part in foiling the murders of the first two stories. AYTSA.jpg|RONNIE LEE (17): Ronnie returns and has been promoted to secondary final boy. He and Grace have gotten stronger together since getting together at the end of the previous story. He loves and cares about Grace so much that he is afraid to lose her the way he did Amber in the first story. VanMorVamp.jpg|HAILEY MILLER (17): Hailey returns as a Rainville survivor. She has a new stepfather and step sister when her mother Dawn and John get married. But her family expands when they learn that John has a long lost daughter Amanda and granddaughter Spencer. She will forge a bond with her new step sister and niece. She and Cora are still together. MadPetCuteSmile.jpg|CORA DARLING (17): Cora returns as a Rainville Survivor. She and Hailey are still together. She has referred to Jill as a sister due to Jill and Hailey becoming sisters by marriage. She will continue to fight to for her life and the lives of her friends when the mastermind Ghostface comes to finish them off. RDS2Mayor.png|DAWN SHEPARD (46): Dawn returns with a new role in her life. She and John are getting married and she will become a stepmother to Jill. But her family expands when they learn that John has a long lost daughter Amanda and granddaughter Spencer. She will forge a bond with her new stepdaughter and granddaughter. She will try to protect her daughter, new stepdaughters, and granddaughter from the killer who is after her husband. Mcdowell.jpg|CLAY JAFFREY (68): Clay returns as a Rainville Survivor along with his granddaughter Erin. He is still the guardian of Grace and has gotten closer to the other survivors after the murder spree that took place at his ranch. He is willing to protect everyone as he is the eldest and is seen as a grandfatherly figure to the teens. RJSOSA.jpg|KELL MERCER (26): Kell returns as a Rainville Survivor. He has been feeling guilty over the death of Chad in the previous story. As a result, he is the most protective of the survivors of all people. He is willing to sacrifice his life to protect his friends. Especially, when John learns that he has a granddaughter. Reggie.png|ROGER MALONE (17): Roger returns as a Rainville Survivor. He and Ariel are still together and he is very protective of her. When he finds out that the mastermind Ghostace has come to finish them off, he will become his strongest to protect his friends even if it means his own death. VGRW.jpg|ARIEL SULLIVAN (17): Ariel returns as a Rainville Survivor as she has earned that for surviving in the previous story. She and Roger are still together. When the mastermind Ghostface returns to finish them off, Ariel will try to be a stronger survivor unlike last time and will fight back. Andi Matichak.jpg|ERIN JAFFREY (18): Erin returns as a Rainville survivor as she has earned that for surviving in the previous story. She still lives with her grandfather and has gotten closer to Grace. She may find love in the midst of all the chaos of the murders. She will try to be a stronger survivor this time around. MaggieRhee(S8).png|ROBIN DOYLE (33): Robin continues her role as the English teacher of the survivors. But she may have a bigger role as she gets closer to Grace. She is struggling to get over the loss of her baby and uses being a teacher of kids to fill in the void. COP.jpeg|RAY LAMSON (26): Ray returns as the Sheriff of Rainville. He still a close friend of John Shepard. He may have a bigger role in this story than he did in the last story. He will assist the Rainville Survivors in finding the mastermind Ghostface even if it means his own death. e88dab9306ceb0aacf090a1153400367.jpg|EDDIE: Eddie returns as a Rainville Survivor and being adopted by the Shepards after his original owner was murdered in the previous story. He is very loving and caring of his new owners and friends. He is beloved by all. Despite being small, he will not fail to become aggressive to protect his owners. He will forge a special bond with John's granddaughter Spencer. New Sosie.png|AMANDA CARRINGTON (23): Amanda comes to Rainville to reveal herself to be John's illegitimate daughter from one of his affairs. This makes her Jill's older sister. She brings along her daughter Spencer to meet her grandfather and her boyfriend Dallas. She and John will try to forge a bond and she will do the same with Jill and Hailey. Tatum McCann.jpg|SPENCER CARRINGTON (5): Spencer is Amanda's daughter, therefore, John's granddaughter and Jill's niece. As John has been changed his ways, he takes responsibility and attempts to forge a bond with Amanda and Spencer. When Ghostface returns to continue the murders, Spencer will become the most protected character of the story as John, Amanda, Dallas, Jill, Hailey, Dawn, and the other survivors will stop at nothing to make sure that Ghostface doesn't hurt her. MSV.jpg|DALLAS HAMPTON (27): Dallas is Amanda's boyfriend and father figure to Spencer. He is very loving and loyal to Amanda and Spencer. Despite just meeting John, he has great respect for his girlfriend's father and long lost family. He becomes friends with Jill and the other survivors. When the mastermind Ghostface returns to finish off the survivors, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his girlfriend and step daughter. MV5BNTM0ZmVmOWItZDUwNi00OGRlLTlhYmYtODMzZDQ0YzQwYjBjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4ODE4MzQ@._V1_.jpg|EVAN LINCOLN (18): Evan is a new orphan that Clay took in prior to turning eighteen. Despite being of age, he chose to stay with Clay. This maybe because he and Erin have a developed a romantic relationship that Clay doesn't wish to break. He will become a target of Ghostface when he returns to finish off the survivors. Fortunato.jpg|HAWKINS (57): Hawkins is John's partner at his new job as the head of the school security. He is serious about the protection of the school. But he isn't as tough as John is. No Picture Available.png|ANDREA BURROWS (16): Andrea is a new orphan taken in by Clay. She is friendly with her foster sister Grace, even though they don't hang out with the same people. She hardly interacts with the survivors except for Grace and Clay. She is dating Dave. No Picture Available.png|VIRGINIA RASKINS (16): Virginia is Andrea's best friend and not involved with the survivors. No Picture Available.png|DAVE ROBBINS (16): Dave is Andrea's boyfriend and not involved with the survivors. No Picture Available.png|CAMERON (16): Cameron is one of Andrea's friends and not involved with the survivors. No Picture Available.png|GIDEON (16): Gideon is one of Andrea's friends and not involved with the survivors. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: We are given a false opening. Chapter 2 TEASER: The wedding of John Shepard and Dawn Miller brings the survivors together. Chapter 3 TEASER: John discovers that he has a long lost daughter and a granddaughter from an old affair. Chapter 4 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *The Mastermind who recruited Logan and Jimmy will be revealed. *Rather there is a sequel or not, this would be the end of the John Shepard Affairs storyline. *Should there be a fourth, while all of the survivors are due to return, the story will shift to one of the other main characters as their story will grow in this story. But no sequel is guarenteed. *At least one survivor may die. Victims Killer Survivors